Tough Hero
Ability: 'Constitution '''Hit Die: '''1d10 '''Action Points:'Tough heroes gain a number of action points equal to 5 + one-half their character level, rounded down, at 1st level and every time they attain a new level in this class. Class Skills The Tough hero’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (mechanical, structural) (Int), Drive (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Ride (Dex), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Also, the starting occupation the character selects can provide additional class skills to choose from. '''Skill Points at 1st Level:(3 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:'3 + Int modifier. Starting Feats In addition to the two feats all characters get at 1st level, a Tough hero begins play with the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Tough hero. Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Tough hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Damage Reduction Talent Tree The Tough hero has an innate talent to ignore a set amount of damage from most weapons, but not from energy or special attack forms (which may or may not exist, depending on the campaign). Before the hero can select a talent from this tree the hero must have previously selected at least one talent from the Energy Resistance or Unbreakable Talent Tree. '''Damage Reduction 1/—: '''The Tough hero ignores 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons. Prerequisite:One other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. '''Damage Reduction 2/—:'The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 2/— total). 'Prerequisites:'Damage reduction 1/—, one other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. 'Damage Reduction 3/—:'The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 3/— total). '''Prerequisites':'Damage reduction 1/—, damage reduction 2/—, one other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. Energy Resistance Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resistant to certain kinds of deadly energy effects. These talents can be selected in any order. 'Acid Resistance:'The Tough hero ignores an amount of acid damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. 'Cold Resistance:'The Tough hero ignores an amount of cold damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. 'Electricity Resistance:'The Tough hero ignores an amount of electricity damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. 'Fire Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of fire damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. '''Sonic/Concussion Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of sonic or concussion damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. Unbreakable Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resilient thanks to the following talents. '''Remain Conscious: '''The Tough hero gains the ability to continue to perform actions when he or she would otherwise be considered unconscious and dying. When the Tough hero’s hit points reach –1, the hero can perform as though he or she were disabled, making either an attack action or a move action every round until the hero reaches –10 hit points (and dies) or the hero’s hit points return to 1 or higher. The hero can choose to succumb to unconsciousness if he or she thinks that doing so might prevent him or her from taking more damage. '''Robust:'The Tough hero becomes especially robust, gaining a number of hit points equal to his or her Tough level as soon as he or she selects this talent. Thereafter, the hero gains +1 hit point with each level of Tough he or she gains. Second Wind: The Tough hero can spend 1 action point to gain a second wind. When the hero does this, he or she recovers a number of hit points equal to his or her Constitution modifier. This talent does not increase the Tough hero’s hit points beyond the character’s full normal total. 'Stamina:'The Tough hero recovers twice as fast as normal. So, the hero recovers 2 hit points per character level per evening of rest, 2 points of temporary ability damage per evening of rest, and awakens in half the normal time after being knocked unconscious. 'Prerequisite:'Robust. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Tough hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Tough hero must meet any prerequisites. Alertness, Athletic, Brawl, Confident, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Brawl, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Feint, Knockout Punch, Power Attack, Streetfighting, Toughness, Vehicle Expert.